herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story)
Rex is an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex and the main protagonist from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He likes to sing, dance, and even play golf. He is voiced by John Goodman, who later voiced Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove and James P. Sullivan in Monsters, Inc.. Appearances ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' Not long ago, Rex meets a little blue bird named Buster. Buster runs away to join the circus. But then Rex tells Buster that he knew a boy that ran away to join the circus. Buster says to Rex, "Hey, ain't you a dinosaur?", and Rex replies, "Why, yes," and then tells Buster that he wasn't always smart. 65,000,000 years ago Rex was a real terror chasing a small dinosaur and planning to eat it. Then a UFO hits prehistoric Rex in the head, and what comes out of the UFO is a small alien named Vorb. Vorb give Rex a special vitamin called Brain Grain, that's when Rex's life changed forever. Rex's personality and apperance change he also has the ablitly to talk and act as civilized and smart as a human being. Rex then meets three other dinosaurs: a blue Triceratops named Woog, a green Parasaurolophus named Dweeb, and a purple Pterodactyl named Elsa. Rex and the gang eat hot dogs together. After that, they meet a wise old man from the future named Professor Neweyes who tells them how all the species on the planets have learned to get along. He shows the Rex and the dinosaurs his invention the Wish Radio. With it, the wise old man a.k.a. Captain Neweyes can hear what children are wishing for. Many children from the Middle Future want to see the Dinosaurs so Capt. Neweyes gives them Brian Grain, so Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa can make decisons of their own. Then Capt. Neweyes shows the dinosaurs two people they should know about. One person is named Dr. Julius Bleeb. Capt. Neweyes replies that Dr. Julius knows that the dinosaurs are coming and also her address is The Museum of Natural History. The next person is Capt. Neweyes' brother Pro. Screweyes. Neweyes metioned that Screweyes is insane causing havock and chaos where ever he goes and tell the dinosaurs to stay away from his dark and unhappy brother. Then Neweyes takes the dinosaurs to the Big Apple (a.k.a. New York City). Rex and the gang meet a boy named Louie a runaway to the circus. Then Louie shows the dinosaurs New York City but then Rex drowns in the water! Louie saves Rex with the help of Dweeb, Elsa and Woog. Rex and Louie become friends after that. And then Louie invites Rex and the gang to the circus they all agree to go. And then they leave the harbor and head to the city. But they need to go unseen so Louie flies on Elsa and they go on a high speed flight. Then Louie notices a girl named Cecilia Nuthatch, a lonely girl with a wealthy family but her mother was very social and her father is always busy. Then Louie mentions that his mother is always kissing him in public so he tells Cecilia that he is running away to join the circus he convinces Cecilia to go with him she says yes. Next Ceclila meets the dinosaurs and introduces herself Louie asks her, "Are you some debutante?" Cecilia smiles and says, "Why, yes, I am." Then Louie starts to have a crush on Ceclia. Then finally they go to a parade and the dinosaurs act as if they are animontronic. Then Rex begins to sing a song. But then Rex notices a purple Bronosaurus and shook it's "hand" but it was a balloon and fell to the ground. Next a little girl gets near Rex and Rex says hi to the little girl. But then the people find out they were real dinosaurs and panicked. Then Louie and Cecilia tell the dinos that they'll meet in Central Park. But then they find a poster saying Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus. Rex claims that Screweyes is the bad guy and that Louie and Cecilia are in danger and it is up to the dinosaurs so save them! Next the police surround the dinos and they flee and landed in Central Park and saw the circus. After that Louie and Cecilia go to the Eccentric Circus and meet Screweyes and a funny clown named Stubbs. Cecilia laughed at Stubbs' joke but then Screweyes asks in a angry tone, "Who laughed?!" Then Screweyes tells the kids if they wanted to sign in they would have to sign in a contract with their own blood. The dinosaurs then arrive at the circus and tell the kids to stay away from him. And Screweyes shows them his Radio, but Rex tells the kid to go with Rex and the gang. But they signed the contract so they stayed there forever! But Screweyes shows a solution about the kids. Then Screweyes shows dinosaurs Brain Drain and said it will revert them back to there prehistoric selves, but the dinos refused. Next Screweyes hypnotizes the kids and turns them into chimps. Rex tells Screweyes, "Change them back! Or I'll-" but Screweyes asks, "Or you'll what?" and tells the dinosaurs that they are too civilized to threaten anyone. So the dinosaurs only have two decisions. If they agree to take the Brain Drain Screweyes will break the contract and set the kids free. If they said no then Screweyes will take the kids to the Hellzahopin to scare people. All four dinosaurs take the Brain Drain. The kids then change back to normal and they later meet Stubbs the Clown. Stubbs shows the kids his bip or joke they laughed. But Louie wondered what happened to the dinosaurs. Stubbs showed them. The kids were terrified of the dinos' prehistoric selves. Louie and Cecelia are entered in the circus show. Then Screweyes shows the people the reverted dinosaurs. Screweyes tried to hypnotize the reverted Rex by using his screw eye as an evil spell. But then the reverted Rex was frightend by a flash and grabbed Screweyes and tried to eat him. But then Louie tells reverted Rex that he shouldn't do it and tells him don't be a bully. Then the reverted Rex snapped out of it and became the happy-go-lucky Rex again. The audience cheered Louie and Cecilia changed the dinosaurs back to their civilized selves. Finally, Neweyes' ship freed the dinosaurs. Next, Neweyes takes the dinosaurs and the kids the ship. Screweyes met his demise. Finally, after a long adventure, They finally made it to the Museum and fulfilled the wishes of many children and Louie and Cecilia became a cute couple and reunited with their families. And so, Rex tells Buster to remember his story and never run away from his parents no matter what. Gallery Images Rex smiling kindly.png|Rex smilling kindly to buster the little bird Rex facing Professor Screweyes.png|Rex facing Professor Screweyes in his savage appearance Trivia Rex’s Savage form bears a striking resemblance to the T.Rex from The Land Before Time known as sharptooth. Category:Animals Category:Predators Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Gentle Giants Category:Vengeful Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic